<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cassian's mating present by nessian_trash_heap</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677041">Cassian's mating present</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nessian_trash_heap/pseuds/nessian_trash_heap'>nessian_trash_heap</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nesta's throat [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Consensual Sex, Cum is everywhere, Deep Throating, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Felatio, Filthy, Fucking, Hardcore, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers, this is absolute filth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:35:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nessian_trash_heap/pseuds/nessian_trash_heap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place post-A Court of Silver Flames.</p><p>SPOILERS </p><p>IF YOU HAVE NOT READ ACOSF YET, BE WARNED, THERE BE SPOILERS HERE.</p><p>***<br/>Cassian loves Nesta's throat, loves to worship it in different ways...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nesta Archeron/Cassian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nesta's throat [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cassian's mating present</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>None of this is owned by me, all characters belong to Sarah J Maas, I hope she never reads this, sorry Sarah.</p><p>I wrote this in less than an hour, hope I don't scar anyone. It's my first fic on AO3 so I hope my fellow Nessian trash heap/trash can residents will enjoy.</p><p>Part one of a series based on this debasement. Not sure how many I will do, but here are two to start.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/><p>Nesta surveyed the new chair with a greedy eye. Braced in steel, covered in the softest supple leather, the head and neck rest of the bespoke lounge was her primary focus. She had it custom made at one of Velaris’ most discrete sex shops for one purpose: a comfortable place to sit, held still, be safe and secure for Cassian to truly fuck her mouth and throat as hard as he wished. The headrest was comfortable but curved enough around her head and neck that once ensconced and the fucking began, she wouldn’t be able to move very much. The delicious thought of the force he’d be able to use thanks to the sturdy design of the chair was enough to make her wet.</p><p>Heavy, booted footsteps in the hall signaled his arrival home. Nesta slipped out of her silk robe and positioned herself in the custom lounge—legs spread, head resting comfortably but with little room to move. It was low to the ground, putting her into a gentle, slight recline, with enough space for Cassian to straddle her as he punished her throat. Cassian stopped short in the doorway to their bedroom and took in the sight of his mate bared to him. He leaned back against the door frame and smirked.</p><p>“Been shopping, Nes?” His light words didn’t belie his lust, soaked in gravel and need.</p><p>"I got you a mating present," she said. “Take off your pants and come here.” Nesta meant for it to come out as a command, but desperation and want clouded her voice. She beckoned him to come over. Cassian’s smirk grew along with the bulge in his pants as he started stripping. Slowly. So slowly, flexing every one of his hard won muscles as he did so.</p><p>“Sound a little distressed, sweetheart. Is something wrong?” Cassian tossed his shirt on the floor and knelt to untie the laces of his boot, giving him a better view of the wetness between her thighs. Nesta watched his pupils blow as he toyed with her.</p><p>“The only thing that’s wrong is that you aren’t here,” she stroked her toned thighs. “I need you,” she said breathlessly.</p><p>“Where,” he asked, his cock straining against his pants as he hope the answer would be…</p><p>“In my mouth. Down my throat. Hard. Rough,” she said.</p><p>Cassian’s pants were gone and he was straddling her in an instant, his knees on the generously padded knee and arm rests on either side of her. Nesta took hold of his immense cock and licked the tip, raising her head out of the gentle restraint to take more of his length in her mouth. Cassian hissed. Nesta started pumping him with her hand and sucking him into her mouth, taking him in, inch by gleaming hard inch. She fit about half of him in her mouth and throat when she pulled him with her hand, guiding him further into her as she rested her head back again. Cassian pulled out with a pop.</p><p>“You’re sure about this?” he asked, his voice edgy with concern. “I don’t want to hurt you.”</p><p>“You won’t, I promise,” she said. “How about this—if I want you to stop I’ll scream ‘pineapple’ through the bond, ok?” Cassian huffed a laugh at his mate’s odd choice of safe word.</p><p>“As long as you’re sure,” he replied. Nesta nodded.</p><p>“I've been planning this for a long time. I've prepared myself. Nothing you can do will hurt me.” And still he waited. Nesta held his gaze and cocked a smile that she knew would set his blood aflame. “Why aren’t you fucking my mouth already?” Nesta opened her mouth for him wide, stuck her tongue out, opened her throat, and never dropped his gaze. Cassian growled and shoved his cock into her hot wet mouth, plunged down her throat in one swift, hard shove until her pretty lips met the skin around the base of his cock. Nesta's scream was stifled and her eyes rolled back in her head. This, this violent thrust, this filling, this cock--it was ecstasy. He pulled back out until just the tip of his cock was still in her mouth, and pushed back in, harder than before as she sucked and swallowed, rippling her gorgeous throat around him. He pulled out a little more and pushed back in again.</p><p>Slow. It was too slow for Nesta.</p><p>
  <em>Harder. Faster. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m just getting warmed up, sweetheart. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Get warmed up faster. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You can’t rush perfection, Nes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You absolutely can. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don’t want to hurt you. </em>
</p><p><em>I took a little numbing tonic earlier, I'll be fine. </em> <em>I want you hard and fast and rough. I want you to break this chair with your cock in my throat.</em></p><p>
  <em>Are you begging? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes!—please. Fuck me Cassian, fuck fuck fuck. I want it rough, make me scream. </em>
</p><p>With that she gripped his balls and brushed her teeth against the base of of his cock. It was enough to loosen Cassian’s grip on himself and he started to fuck her mouth in earnest. He gripped the back of the headrest, and with no give, drew himself out of her to his tip and slammed back in fast, hard. More more more. He pulled out slowly again and slammed back in fast. Then out a little faster, and back in a little harder. Each time he withdrew further and fast and slammed into her throat harder and faster.</p><p>“Oh fuck, Nes, I’m not going to last long.” He started pounding her harder and harder, her lips and teeth slamming into his lower abdomen as crushed his cock into her, over and over, pounding her moans into the deepest part of her throat as he ruthlessly fucked her senseless. The chair was made to withstand this, but was already starting to shake with the near violent pounding of Cassian’s hips into Nesta’s face. With nowhere to go, she was completely at his mercy, exhilarated by her own lack of control as one of her dark fantasies came true, one relentless thrust after another. This is what she had wanted at the dinner table all those months ago--to have him fully unleashed, fucking her as hard as he wanted, as hard as he could. Tears started rolling down Nesta’s face as she started climaxing, and he he slammed into her with his final thrust he roared and spilled himself down her throat, deeper than he ever had before.</p><p>Nesta came on her fingers shortly after, her moans eking out the rest of his seed. She knew having him so deep and hard like this was going to be messy, so she lifted her heavy, peaked breasts in anticipation as he pulled out. Cassian pulled out, taking some of his seed with him and backed off a bit. A little more of his seed spurted out of her mouth and onto her waiting breasts. She spit more of it out onto her chest, then let go of her breasts as she swallowed the rest. She licked her lips as she surveyed her chest, covered in rivulets of his seed. One reached her nipple and she felt another climax build and build and break through.</p><p>“Are you ok? Did I hurt you?” he asked when she had come down off her high, his eyes roving her face as he checked her over. Pride and awe were etched into his handsome features.</p><p>“I’m so, so good.” Nesta crooned. Her voice came out a bit cracked and Cassian growled at the sound. “Do you like my voice this way?” she asked. “Did you like fucking my throat so hard I can barely speak?”</p><p>“Yes,” he whispered, fully transfixed by her. He moved off of the lounge and knelt in front of her taking in her gorgeous body.</p><p>“Did you like that it was so rough your seed erupted out of me?” Cassian’s eyes dipped to her chest, his seed dripping down her breasts, down her sternum, her abdomen. Nesta held the lips of her cunt open as his seed snaked a little river down through her short cropped hair. He watched breathlessly, growing hard again as he watched his seed coat her sex. He lined himself up at her entrance, but Nesta put a delicate hand on his shoulder. “No,” she said. “Do it again,” she growled. “But this time, I want you to fuck my throat like you mean it. I want it as rough as you can make it. I—“ She was cut off by Cassian shoving his dick into her mouth and she groaned as he penetrated her throat in one harsh thrust, grateful for the numbing tonic she sprayed earlier as he removed himself and then slammed into her mouth, up to the hilt again.</p><p>“Like this, sweetheart?” he growled. “Is this rough enough for you?”</p><p>
  <em>I think you can do better.</em>
</p><p>Her taunts through the bond unleashed him once more and his thrusts grew harder, deeper. Cassian picked up the pace when Nesta gripped his balls and he roared once more as he came and came and came. He pulled out faster this time, causing a larger eruption of seed out of her mouth. He knelt back in satisfaction, panting as he watched her spit him out onto her chest again, flowing down to her sex, held open once for his viewing pleasure once more. Drenched. She was completely drenched in him. Ropes and puddles of his seed covered her perfect breasts, her abdomen, leaked through her folds. And just like that, he was growing hard again. Nesta smiled, loving every indecent second of this, so much better than she imagined.</p><p>“Fuck my breasts, Cassian,” she whispered. Ever the diligent mate, he did as he was told, lining his hardening cock between her breasts. Nesta shoved them together and Cassian started moving, holding the top of the headrest for balance. Her breasts were so warm, so wet with his seed that release came soon. Nesta locked eyes with him and opened her mouth and sent a clear message down the bond.</p><p>
  <em>Let me suck you clean. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fuck, Nes.</em>
</p><p>Cassian dipped his leaking cock into her mouth again, moving back into her throat once more, but gently this time. He dragged his cock out of her throat and she sucked him until he stopped spurting, swallowing everything this time as he took his cock back out. She ran a finger around her lips and sucked that clean, too.</p><p>“Now can I fuck your cunt?” Cassian asked, the picture of faux impatience.</p><p>“Only if you do it very, very hard,” she said.</p><p>And he did.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>